In response to RFA-EY-10-001, we are submitting a revised application for a National Eye Institute (NEI) Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award (NRSA) Institutional Research Grant (T32) to develop a new training program in statistical genetics and genome informatics focused on eye diseases and vision disorders. The mission of this new training program will be to train pre-doctoral students and post-doctoral fellows to become research leaders adept in applying the tools of statistical genetics and bioinformatics to ocular diseases and vision disorders. This proposal brings together faculty with expertise in statistical genetics, genetic epidemiology, biostatistics, ophthalmology, molecular biology and bioinformatics from different departments in the Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health (SPH) and the School of Medicine (SOM). We will recruit pre-doctoral students from the Dept. of Epidemiology (primarily students in the Genetic Epidemiology Area of Concentration) and the Dept. of Biostatistics, as well as eligible post-doctoral fellows interested quantitative aspects of genomic research and will involve all trainees in ongoing research projects related to ocular genomics in the SOM (including the Wilmer Eye Institute and the Institute of Genetic Medicine). The 3 pre-doctoral and 1 post-doctoral trainees supported by this program will pursue a focused training program consisting of: didactic courses in statistical genetics, genetic epidemiology, biostatistics and genomic informatics. In addition t the Program Director and co-Program Director, 11 Core Faculty along with Affiliate Faculty in vision research and genetics and informatics will contribute to this program, representing the fields of statistical genetics, genetic epidemiology, computational statistics, biostatistics, molecular genetics, clinical genetics and ophthalmology. This revised application for new training program is designed to provide trainees with the multidisciplinary background essential to conduct quantitative studies in genomic research focused on ocular diseases and visual disorders.